1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to Christmas lighting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved Christmas lighting organization apparatus wherein the same is arranged for convenient tangle-free mounting of decorative lights relative to a dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various modules and the like have been utilized for mounting lighting structure to a dwelling. Such modules are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,646 to L'Heureux wherein a strip member mounts various bulbs thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,206 to Lee sets forth a Christmas light compiler structure supporting light sets, including sockets mounted within plate structure receiving such lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,664 to Hermanson sets forth a Christmas tree light sheath generally tubular and formed of a cross-sectional configuration corresponding to an Archimedes spiral.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,227 to Colonna sets forth a Christmas tree light set for illumination of Christmas trees utilizing a dics structure mounted to an uppermost portion of a tree mounting the lights therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,547 to Crucefix wherein Christmas tree lights are mounted in a parallel relationship at junctures relative to a mounting structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved Christmas lighting organizer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.